Love Square, Mew Mew Style!
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: Lettuce is still pining after her boss, Ryou's breaking his heart over Ichigo, Ichigo has made a shocking discovery and Pai is finding it harder to live without the Mews than he expected... or rather ONE Mew in particular... DUB PERSONALITIES. COMPLETE.
1. Things are set in motion

**A/N: Hi, guys. This is my first ever Mew Mew Power fic, so if I've done anything stupid, I'm sorry. This story was inspired by the creators of Tokyo mew mew (duh), and my friends, Born With Wings, Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit and Wolf by Moonlight. Please read this, you guys! I really hope all of you enjoy it! =)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMM. There, I said it... *bursts out crying* if I did, it would've ended SO differently! **

**Chapter 1: Set In Motion **

'It's OVER, Masaya!' Ichigo screamed at the top of her voice.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo!' Masaya pleaded, reaching forward, 'I swear I didn't mean to!'

'Sure you didn't mean to,' Ichigo said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But behind the show, her heart was breaking. How could Masaya, her supposed true love, do something like _this_? 'You didn't mean to make out with one of Zakuro's stupid model friends, or drink so much that you didn't recognize me until I slapped you.'

'I'm sorry!' Masaya said hopelessly.

'Yes, I'm sorry too. Sorry that this happened. But being sorry isn't enough, Masaya. Like I said, it's over.' Ichigo turned and ran from the room, holding back the tears just long enough. Then she sprinted down the hallway of the Cafe, heading for the kitchens. Just then, she collided with something hard.

'Ichigo?!' It was Ryou. 'Is something wrong? Why are you crying?' Concern filled his voice, but even as he tried to comfort Ichigo, she pushed him away.

'I'm sorry, Ryou, but I just want to be alone, okay?' Ichigo slid into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. A second later, it opened again. 'Oh, and if Masaya comes, don't let him come in!' The door shut again.

Ryou sat down, buried his head in his hands and sighed. He had meant this party to be a way for the mews to celebrate their victory over the aliens. But instead, Zakuro had brought her 'friends', who in turn had brought alcohol, Pudding had had to be taken home before she got hurt, and now Ichigo had broken up with her boyfriend – that much was clear, from the way she had acted!

He should've been singing from the rooftops about that, he supposed; it meant that he might have some small chance of winning her heart. But she was so unhappy, and he knew she didn't think of him in that way. Ryou sighed again. It wasn't fair. He loved Ichigo more than anything; why couldn't she return his feelings?

On the other side of the closed door, Ichigo leant against the counter, her sobs slowly subsiding. How could Masaya, her sweet, handsome boyfriend – wait, make that ex-boyfriend – do something like that? Her world had been turned upside down, in just a few short minutes. She had truly thought that after they had been through so much together, they would be inseparable. Just showed how naive she was.

But what to do now?

Ichigo sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to think. She wanted someone to comfort her, and love her like Masaya had done. She felt so alone, and though everything about it screamed 'rebound', Ichigo couldn't face being alone. So... who loved her? Who would be prepared to help her through this?

Ryou?

Ryou was like a brother to her – no, more like a really good friend. She couldn't date him; it would feel too weird. She knew he loved her, and judging by how he had acted out in the corridor, he was happy to comfort her if she needed it. But Ryou was just her friend – and she didn't want to ruin the friendship with romance. She knew that she wouldn't be able to ever look Masaya in the face again after this – she didn't want that to happen with Ryou.

Keiichiro?

Same. Sure, he was sweet, but he didn't even like her anyway. So there was really no point.

Kish?

NO!!! Just... no.

Who, then?

Ichigo closed her eyes, thinking of nothing, trying to release her feelings into positive energy. She had to learn how to do that...

_All the best superheroes and villains had control of their emotions... Pai for example... he never got mad in front of the enemy, even when we were insulting him to within an inch of his life... hmmm, I wonder what they're doing now, Pai, and Tart, and Kish too, I guess. It's kind of boring without them to kick around. _

_One second!_

Ichigo sat up and slapped herself hard across the face. Was _she _actually missing those aliens? After all the time she and the others had spent defeating them, she wanted them _back? _Well,not Stalker Kish, so much, but she did sort of miss Tart and Pai. They were always honourable adversaries. Well, not Tart. He was just Pudding's friend; she expected that Pudding missed him, but she didn't really mind being rid of the annoying little alien.

But what about Pai? He had never really did anything to annoy her, and now he was gone, she kind of missed his cold, arrogant presence. He was always the coolest looking of the aliens, too – quite hot, once you got past the whole foot-long ear thing, and-

Oh, great.

She missed Pai. She was thinking about Pai. She had even considered that he was _hot. _

_I have a crush on an ALIEN!!! How did THAT happen?!_

_Too many emotional epiphanies... too much feeling..._

Ichigo's head fell to her knees, and, hunched against the kitchen wall, she fell straight to sleep.

* * *

'Ryou? Are you alright?'

Ryou's head snapped up, and he turned to see Lettuce staring down at him curiously.

'Sorry, Lettuce, I'm fine' he said, scrambling to his feet. 'I was just a bit... tired... er, how is the party going?'

'To be honest, not that well. If I were you, I'd get all Zakura's friends out before they trash the whole place. By the way, where have you been? None of us had seen you or Ichigo, and we needed to warn you about the whole party thing, so I came down here to look for you. Are you _sure_ you're okay?' Lettuce looked at him, concern filling her large green eyes.

Ryou sighed. He suspected that even after what he had told her, Lettuce still liked him. He felt sorry for her, and she was a lovely person, but he just didn't return her feelings. It was as simple as that.

He had to admit that she looked very pretty tonight, though. Ever since she had taken to wearing contacts when she wasn't a mew, her whole demeanour had changed. Sure, she was still shy and bookish, but her face looked a lot more confident and pretty without the glasses. Tonight, she was wearing a silver, puffy dress – a change from her trade-mark green – and silver flat shoes, chosen with the help of Zakura. Altogether, she looked stunning.

Just not to him. He loved Ichigo too much.

'Ryou?'

'Hmm?' Ryou came out of his reverie, to find Lettuce tapping her foot impatiently.

'Shall we go upstairs, then? Or do you _want _your cafe to be demolished?' She said.

'Sorry. Let's go.'

Lettuce glanced over at her boss as they ascended the stairs to the main area of the cafe. Something had definitely upset him, though she had no idea what. Could this be something to do with Ichigo? And if so, where was Ichigo now?

Lettuce sighed. She knew that Ryou loved Ichigo, but that didn't change anything about her feelings. She wished that she could stop feeling the way she did, but Ryou was just so... _cool. _The way he walked, talked, and acted. His whole demeanour radiated confidence and control. Just like Ichigo...

So unlike her.

Ryou gasped as they came into the main hall. 'Woah. How the heck did _that _happen?'

'Somebody thought it would be a good idea to swing from the chandelier. Enough said.' Lettuce followed Ryou among the partiers, helping him move everyone toward the exit. She felt sorry for him – this would take a lot of time and effort to repair. They would probably have to close the cafe for a while.

Ryou couldn't help wincing as he looked around at their guests. Even the Cyniclons had never wreaked so much havoc - in the actual cafe, at least. He wondered, as he often did, what on earth the nomad aliens were going to do now. Their dying race must be searching for another planet.

Would the Cyniclons ever find another planet to call their own, to live on peacefully and happily...

* * *

Pai was unhappy.

There were several plausible reasons for this. Firstly, nearly as soon as he, Kish and Tart had got back to the rest of the Cyniclons, quivering with fear at having to deliver such bad information, news came from another group of scouts. They had found a planet. It had a variety of ecosystems, all habitable, and a very stable climate. It had no intelligent life, just animals. It was estimated to be about 200,000 years younger than Earth, and its evolution had not produced anything remotely threatening to the Cyniclons inhabitation. All in all, the perfect planet. The race had begun to move to there at once.

So they had been risking their lives on Earth for goodness knew how long, to be told their efforts were, as the humans called it, a wild goose chase.

Next up, he had been betrayed by the one person he really respected, tried to kill Tart while protecting said person, and, in short, had his whole ethical outlook turned upside-down.

And also, he was bored. He and the other two had decided to stay in space for a little longer, before heading to the new planet. They didn't want to be among the first to arrive there – it would be better to wait until the Cyniclons were a little more settled – and all three decided a quiet vacation would be good, before they went through all the stress of moving to a planet.

So here they were, in Pai's ship, just floating through space. Every now and again they would pass a rainbow planet or a gas cloud or something else interesting, but mostly it was very tedious.

But none of these things were the real reason for Pai's unhappiness.

The real reason was Lettuce.

He missed her. It was like when they had left, a huge part of his insides had been left back on earth, where she was. And it hurt all the time, a steady ache, a longing to see Lettuce again.

Only now that he was gone, did he realise just how much he missed the Mew. He just could not stop thinking about every single moment she had been there with him. Memories of the times spent on the planet when she wasn't there were quickly fading into oblivion, because all he could think about were the scarce, precious moments he had spent with her: Her astonishing glow that day on the beach, the tussle over the worthless rainbow stone, and most of all, that split second, just before they had left the planet, when he had seemed to hear her voice, very faintly, saying his name:

'Pai-san.'

The only problem was, most of that time, he had been trying to kill her. That thought filled him with burning remorse, occasionally nearly breaking through the cold, authorative mask he kept when he was with Kish and Tart.

He didn't really care about their worthless mission, or the boredom of the ship, or even that Deep Blue was dead. Lettuce occupied his mind all the time. But it was so lonely. He would never confide in Kish, and Tart was out of the question. He could never share his burden, and that hurt nearly as much as the pain itself.

He could only think of one alternative, and that was clearly impossible. Going back to earth wouldn't change anything – Lettuce almost certainly hated him, just like all the other Cyniclons. That voice he had heard was probably just his wistful imagination. He should leave her to have a normal life, unchanged by alien activity. Even now, she might have a 'boyfriend', as they called it on Earth... he knew that she had always liked the blonde man who directed the Mews...

Pai's fists clenched involuntarily, and he had to bite back a snarl of jealousy at the thought. Across the room from him, Kish heard his intake of breath, and looked up from his computer.

'What's up?' he asked curiously.

'Nothing,' Pai lied. Kish raised one eyebrow sceptically. Pai got up quickly before Kish could ask any awkward questions, and went to his quarters.

Pai fell backwards onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was in love with an Earthling, a love that instead of getting weaker, was growing stronger each day. She was just a 'worthless human'. So how come he felt this way?

_What do I do?_

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please review!**

**Also, if I've portrayed Masaya a bit harshly in this story, I'm sorry. It was nessecary for the plot. Give me another chance, please, and also please review! Like I said, it's my first TMM fanfiction, so I really need the feedback! Thanks! :) 12 hits, but only one review does not bode well :(**


	2. Can't say I've noticed

**A/N: Hi there! I hope you read and review my story, and like it, too! =)  
BTW, In this story, the mews didn't lose their powers when Deep Blue was defeated. Aaargh! I hated that bit! And also, it is set about a month after the last battle.**

**To Saba's reflection: I'm really sorry about the entire Masaya thing. I hope that, in this chapter, I will have portrayed him in a more realistic fashion! Please continue to read! My lame excuse is that as I am relatively new to the TMM series, and have not watched quite all of the episodes, I am still a little murky when it comes to characterisations, especially if in the fics I have read they have not played a large part. Sorry! **

**To my other friends on fanfiction: Sorry if I have kind of disgraced your names by messing up on this fic. People, I just wanna say that my friends are far better writers than me, and that they don't let their personal dislikes get in the way of the story like I do! Go to their profiles and read their stuff – it is absolutely fantastic! **

**DISCLAIMER: To all those Killjoy Physcos out there: You can't sue me, cos though I might not like it, I'll admit I don't own it!**

**Chapter 2 – Can't say I noticed anything.**

'Uh, Tart?'

Tart looked up from his computer, hastily closing whatever he was doing at the same time. 'Er, yes, Pai?'

'Can I talk to you for a second?'

Tart looked trepidatious, but nodded. 'Okaay... sure. What did you wanna talk about?'

Pai braced himself for the awkward conversation to come. He had no idea how to casually question someone, and if Tart twigged what he was getting at, his name would be mud. How the heck was he supposed to find out – without mentioning any names – if Tart had noticed if Lettuce liked him or not? There had to be another way to do this.

Problem was, short of going back to Earth, there really wasn't. Tart was the closest link Pai had with the Mews – he and the little blonde one had been very close friends – so if anybody had noticed anything it would be him. Besides, he had grovelled for goodness' knows how long to get back Tart's trust after the entire killing fiasco, so he might as well put it to some use.

'Pai?' Tart waved a hand across his face. 'Tart to Pai, Tart to Pai, do you read me?'

'Very funny, Tart.' Pai sighed, flopping down into the chair next to him.

'So... are you going to 'talk' to me already?' Tart asked.

Okay, he would just have to flounder forward as best he could, and plan his questions carefully. 'Tart... do you miss the Mews?' He was impressed with himself – a subtle guide toward the intended subject! Maybe it wouldn't be too hard after all. Now, to listen to Tart's answer...

Tart sighed. 'I guess you could say that. It's kinda boring without them, isn't it?'

_Boring is one way of putting it... _'I agree. I expect you are missing Pudding?'

'Yeah... wait, why are you so interested?'

Oh no! Pin the blame, ask him something before he asks you! 'You've been rather quiet recently. Spending a lot of time on your computer, not talking much. I wondered what the trouble was; I'm not angry with you Tart, so there's no need to look so scared!' He could empathise with Tart alright – the feeling of missing those girls was _mew_tual – _No, Pai! Now is not the time for making ridiculous puns!_

'Well, thanks, but I'm okay, really. I mean, I'm still in touch with Pudding by email and-' Tart stopped, and clapped a hand over his mouth like he'd said something he hadn't meant to.

'With _what?!'_

'Okay, okay, fine! I admit it, Pai! I've been in touch with Pudding ever since we left Earth using a modified modem I built myself to access their internet and write to her using what they call email!' Tart talked in one long rush, and sat gasping for breath.

'Email? _Email! _So _that's _what you were doing on the computer!' While Tart was distracted with getting his breath back, Pai grabbed the computer and opened Tart's 'work'.

_...And it's really boring here in space apart from this ginormous gas cloud we passed the other day – it was awesome! I think that Kishu has gotten over Ichigo because he's stopped snapping and moping and sighing every time we see something pink. But Pai's just getting worse! The other day Kish said he just randomly started glaring at nothing again, what do you-_

'Look, I don't really mind you keeping in contact with the girl, but talking about me in your messages is another matter, Tart! Delete that, _now!_'Pai yelled angrily. Tart had noticed too much about his behaviour – was he really being that obvious? If that kid knew just as much about the Mews, Pai would be laughing.

'I've already sent it! Sorry, I promise I won't write about you anymore! Just let me keep emailing Pudding!' Tart begged, snatching the computer back.

Of course, Pai couldn't have been happier to keep another contact with the Mews, but it would be good to keep up a healthy amount of reluctance to get Tart off the scent.

'Well... I don't see what harm it can do, so I suppose you can keep the modem.'

'Thanks a million, Pai!' Tart shouted, holding up his hand for a high-five. He had come across the idea back on earth, and it was his highest gesture of appreciation. 'I promise I won't write anything mean about you again!' Pai returned the high-five with a slight smile. The little brat could be quite endearing sometimes.

'One more thing, Tart.' Pai knew he was taking a risk with this question, but hopefully Tart would be so distracted with the email he wouldn't notice. 'When we were back on Earth, did you notice anything odd about Lettuce's behaviour when she was around... us?' To say me would be asking for trouble, even with Tart. He'd probably blown it as it was.

But to his intense relief, Tart just shrugged. 'Can't say I noticed anything.'

Pai nodded, only just keeping his feelings in check. After all, what else had he expected? Any sane Mew would just forget about him.

* * *

Ichigo was going insane, she was sure of it. She just _could not stop thinking_ about Pai! She had actually _dreamt _about him last night. It was stupid. She had only just realised how she felt a few days ago, and already she was in Crush overdrive mode!

Not to mention how awful she felt about the whole Masaya thing. She had been really awful to him at that party; she had flipped out and ended their relationship after just one, out-of-character event, and it really wasn't fair on him. She had received a really sweet text from him the previous day, which hadn't served to improve her mood:

SORRY I MESSED UP. HOPE WE CAN STILL STAY FRIENDS. LOVE YOU, MXXX.

Once her initial rage had worn off, she realised just how little reason she had had to break up with him. But she had said things that couldn't be unsaid, and hurt him when he didn't really deserve it. Maybe it was better just to be really good friends.

NO WORRIES, IT WAS MY FAULT 2. YOUR FRIEND ALWAYS, I.

So what with Masaya, and Pai, and her regret and her mixed up feelings all going round and round in her head, Ichigo was finding it rather hard to concentrate. Ichigo knew she really had other things to think about; it was the first day that the cafe had been open since the disastrous party, and the customers were pouring in. But she just couldn't get Pai out of her head...

'Ichigo!'

Ichigo came back down to earth with a start, and turned to face an irate Mint. 'What is it?'

'Table 5 have been waiting for their coffee for five minutes now. Go get it for them, and fast!'

'Why can't you, oh Princess Mint?'

'Er, I don't see why I should wait the table _you _were assigned to while you daydream. Besides, it's nearly time for my cup of tea.'

'It always is,' Ichigo grumbled under her breath, heading over to the coffee machine. But Mint had a point – she had to pull herself together, and fast. As she filled the cups of coffee and headed over to the waiting table, Ichigo thought about how hard it was to concentrate on anything when you had someone like Pai stuck in your head... maybe if-

'ICHIGO!' Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and there in front of her stood a not-so-happy Pudding, practically vibrating with impatience.

'I said your name like five times, Ichigo, and Lettuce says you've been like this all morning! What on Earth are you thinking about!'

'Nothing.'

_Well, that it's kind of true. I'm not thinking about anything on _**Earth**_... Ichigo! It's a lie, let's leave it at that._

Great. Now she was having mental debating matches.

'...and I hope you haven't been wondering where I've been, I was just coming, but then I got an email from Tart which I wanted to answer, and that's why I'm so late. Sorry!' Pudding finished.

'Don't worry, it's okay by me, you'd better go tell Ryou- wait just a second! Did you just say you got an email from _Tart?!' _Did this mean that Tart was back on earth? And if so, was Pai with him?...

'Yeah, didn't I tell you? He managed to make a special modem that allows him to connect to our internet through space! Isn't that clever of him? He's been sending all sorts of news over, about what they're seeing, and Kish and Pai and-'

Pudding was getting stuff about _Pai_?! Right, she _had _to see this.

'Show me the email, now!' Ichigo insisted, taking Pudding by the hand and dragging her down the stairs to the computer basement.

***

Lettuce watched them go with a smile on her face. Pudding had evidently done something to Ichigo to wake her up, which was more than she or anyone else had managed. It was probably Pudding's good mood this morning rubbing off on Ichigo.

Lettuce was happy to see her friend so excited; she had known that Tart and Pudding had been emailing each other ever since Tart set up the modem. In the early days, Pudding had dictated her emails for Lettuce to type, but in the end, Lettuce had taught Pudding to type for herself. Lettuce still read Pudding's work through for spelling mistakes and typos, and in return, she was granted permission to read Tart's replies. Though she wasn't entirely sure if staying in contact with the Cyniclons was a good idea, Lettuce saw no harm in letting the two friends keep in touch.

'Lettuce?'

She jumped, and turned around to see Ryou standing behind her. She blushed involuntarily, taking a step back. 'Oh, er... hi there, Ryou.'

'Will you please go down to the kitchen and help Keiichiro wash up the cake plates? And careful not to break them this time!' There was humour in Ryou's eyes, though, and he flashed her a kind smile that took her breath away.

'Er, yes... of course, um...' but Ryou had already gone, leaving a red and hyperventilating Lettuce behind him. Lettuce stood still and got her breath back, the blush slowly subsiding from her cheeks.

'So, you still haven't got over him,' a voice came from behind her. Lettuce whirled round to see Zakuro standing there, tall and statuesque, her piercing violet eyes boring into Lettuce.

'Zakuro? What are you doing here! I thought you had a photo shoot!'

Zakuro shrugged. 'it wasn't that important. Anyway, seeing as it was mostly my fault that the cafe got closed, I kind of owe it to you guys to help deal with the outcome. But we're getting off the point. You _are _still in love with Ryou, aren't you?'

'Yes,' sighed Lettuce. There was no point trying to lie with Zakuro.

'I thought as much,' her eyes flickered with sympathy. 'If I were you, I would try and get over him. He is obviously totally into Ichigo.'

'Yes, I know,' Lettuce sighed. She gazed up at Zakuro, and asked a last question, 'so you don't think I have a chance? He hasn't showed any interest in me at all?'

'Beyond being a good friend, I haven't noticed any. Sorry.' Zakuro turned away and walked off to serve some customers, ending the conversation in her usual abrupt fashion.

Lettuce sighed, and hung her head. She should have known.

***

Ichigo turned on one of the many spare computers that framed the room, drumming the desk impatiently as it whirred to life.

Pudding turned to Ichigo. 'What's all this about then?' she asked confusedly.

'Can you show me the emails?' Ichigo pleaded. 'I really want to see them!'

'Uh, sure,' Pudding replied cautiously, 'Why?'

No way was she saying the real reason why. 'I just want to check that Tart isn't using this communication against us in some way. I know it's unlikely!' She added hurriedly, as Pudding opened her mouth to protest angrily, 'But I think we should just make sure. They did spend months trying to kill us, don't forget!'

'Fine,' huffed pudding, as she entered her email account, 'Check them all you like, but believe me, they're innocent!'

Ichigo was only half listening as she scanned down the lists of emails, looking for any mention of Pai. Gas clouds, Meteors, Kish, another meteor... aha!

_...but Pai's just getting worse! The other day Kish said he just randomly started glaring at nothing again, what do you thinks' the matter with him? He seems so depressed all the time!_

Ichigo sat up straight, and her heart began to beat faster. Pai was depressed! Why? Since when? Could it be that, like Tart, he was missing the Mews? Or even... missing her?

'Pudding?'

'Yeah, Ichigo?'

'In any of these emails, has Tart mentioned that Pai's said anything about... me?'

Pudding's eyes narrowed. 'Plenty about Kish, but I can't say I've noticed anything about Pai. Ichigo, why are you asking about-'

'Did I just hear right?! You're in contact with the _Cyniclons?' _Ryou stood in the doorway, anger written across his face. How could Pudding just throw away everybody's lives like this?

***

Lettuce was just walking down the stairs to the kitchen when she heard yelling coming from the computer room. She stopped, listening hard. It sounded like Ichigo and Pudding were having a shouting match with Ryou. She caught the word 'Tart', and gathered that Ryou must've found out about Pudding's pen friend – and by the sound of things, he wasn't too happy about it. Lettuce opened the door and entered the room, but the others, caught up in their argument, didn't even notice her.

'It is NONE of your business WHO I make contact with, animal, vegetable, mineral OR alien!' Pudding was screaming, stamping her foot in rage.

'You could be jeopardizing the whole planet's safety by keeping in contact with these aliens, and you tell me it's none of my business?!'

'I trust Tart, and you should trust my judgement!' Pudding retorted.

'I agree with Pudding. It's none of your business, Ryou, you should stay out of our affairs.' Ichigo looked regretful as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but the damage was done. Ryou's face flashed with hurt, and he took a step back from the two angry girls.

Lettuce stepped further into the room, deciding to intervene before things got anymore ugly, and raised her voice over her arguing team mates.

'All three of you, be _quiet!_'

The sound stopped as though it had been cut with a knife, and the arguers whirled round to face her.

'Ryou, I've known that Pudding's been contacting Tart ever since she started, and though I agree it could be risky, I've been checking every email they send and nothing seems to be wrong. Like they say, you should respect our judgement, and even though you may find it hard to let us contact the Cyniclons, you have to trust us on this one. Besides, it's a good way to put all the fighting behind us, and make a fresh start with the aliens.'

Lettuce turned to Pudding and Ichigo. 'I know that this is hard for you to understand, Pudding, but all Ryou wants is for us to be safe. And Ichigo,' she looked straight into the cat mew's eyes, 'That wasn't a very kind thing to say to Ryou. You know all he wants is the best for us!' she finished gently.

'You're right, Lettuce, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, Ryou,' Ichigo said quietly, looking into his eyes. But the way she said it made it sound like she was apologizing for more than just her hurtful comment. Lettuce sighed, and knew that though it was over between Masaya and Ichigo*, Ichigo would never love Ryou as more than a friend. Lettuce's heart ached, and she had to look down to hide the tears in her eyes. Why did love have to be so difficult?

'Come on, Pudding. We had better go and help wait tables.' Ichigo took Pudding's hand and led her from the room. She felt so down. The only good thing that had come of the argument was that Pudding had completely forgotten Ichigo's question about Pai. But that was a pretty dim bright side, to say the least.

***

Ryou flopped into a chair, burying his head in his hands. Lettuce hated to see him so upset, especially as there was nothing she could do about it. She crossed the room toward Ryou's hunched form and patted his back awkwardly.

'Haven't you got dishes to do?' came Ryou's muffled voice.

'I thought it would be best to make sure you were okay first, Ryou-san,' murmured Lettuce. She rubbed soothing circles on his back, offering wordless comfort.

'Thanks, Lettuce. I'm sorry.' There it was again – that veiled apology, asking forgiveness for something beyond his control.

'It's alright.' It wasn't though. It hurt too much.

Ryou looked up, desperation in his eyes. 'She has honestly never shown any love for me, beyond friendship? She doesn't feel that way at all?' They both knew who Ryou was talking about.

Lettuce smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry Ryou,' she said gently, 'But to the best of my knowledge... no.' Then she got up and began to walk to the kitchen, leaving Ryou behind.

* * *

'Oh, Pai!'

Pai had just been about to go to his room – probably to mope and think about Lettuce some more – when he heard Tart behind him.

'I just got an email back from Pudding. She says-'

'That's very nice, Tart,' Pai said quelling, but Tart carried on regardless.

'-She says that when Lettuce read the email** she said-'

Pai stopped in his tracks and turned around. 'What did she say?!' he asked, too eagerly.

Luckily, Tart wasn't listening. 'She said she felt really sorry for you, and she hoped you would feel better soon, and Pudding also says that later on in the day they had a big fight with the blond guy – Ichigo and Pudding, this is – over our emails, but then Lettuce sorted it out. Pudding says that the rest of the day she looked really upset, and nearly as dreamy as Ichigo...'

Tart continued to babble, but Pai had stopped listening. _Lettuce? _She had _cared _about how he was feeling? Pai's heart leapt inside him, and his crazy hopes swelled. But that wasn't all. Tart said that Lettuce hadn't been happy the rest of the day. Could she have been worrying about him? He was probably reading far too much into this, but the tiniest possibility that she cared for him was enough. Pai acted on an impulse, and turned to Tart, cutting off his chatter abruptly.

'Tart, do you think that you and Kish can fly the ship on your own?'

Tart looked surprised. 'Sure. But why-'

'Never mind why. I'm going. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry, I'll be fine.'

'Um, Pai? Can I just ask what the heck you're planning on doing?!' Tart asked, his voice climbing.

'Yeah, Pai? Where are you going?' suddenly Kish transported from nowhere, and joined in Tart's questioning.

Pai turned to him. 'You're in charge till I get back, Kish. I'm going to Earth.' And before they could protest, or he could change his mind, Pai transported away.

*At some point during the days between the party and the cafe reopening, Ichigo told Lettuce about her breakup with Masaya.

**Lettuce was reading the email while Ichigo waited tables, daydreamed and argued with Mint.

**A/N: I'm not sure who Ichigo should be with at the end of this fic. Should she decide to give Kish a chance, win Pai's heart, find comfort and love with Ryou or get back together with her original true love, Masaya? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Of loves and roses

**A/N: Be warned, there's a lot of Pai x Lettuce stuff and not so much of the other pairings, so if you were hoping for more of them, sorry. :| There will be more on the other two, I promise!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Any large, brown envelopes for me today, sir?  
Postaman: *sigh* no...  
****Me: *bottom lip wobbling* Are you quite, quite sure? (thinks: no rights in the post today, either. darnit!)  
Postman: YES, I am sure! Now will you please get out from in front of my van?! **

**Chapter 3 - Of Loves and Roses.**

A few seconds of whirling through nothing, sliding through rifts in time and space, and then... he was there. With the usual tingling shimmer as he shifted dimensions, Pai gracefully materialised to float above the city. He was relieved – he had been afraid that after those weeks of no shape-shifting, he might have lost the knack. He had arrived safely. But what to do now?

Pai hovered for a few seconds, considering his options – he could teleport around earth, reacquainting himself with the planet... or he could go straight to Lettuce.

Oh well, why not just do the obvious? It was what he had come for, after all.

Pai dived down toward the city, relishing the feel of the wind on his face, playing through his hair and ruffling his clothes. He let out an unrestrained shout of enjoyment – nobody was watching, and it had been a long time since he had been able to fly free like this. He knew it would be quicker just to teleport there, but somehow, he wasn't in the mood. He let himself free-fall for a few seconds, and then pulled up short, his dark grey eyes scanning the city, trying to remember whereabouts Lettuce lived. As he got closer, Pai felt a strange pulling inside him. It was as though he was being drawn toward her – it was only now that he was so close to Lettuce that Pai realised just how much he wanted to see her; how much he had missed her.

Pai glided quickly and silently toward Lettuce's house, homing in like a bird. He was above her block, then her street, and then finally, he came to a graceful stop outside Lettuce's bedroom window.

He stared into her room, and then, realising her bed was directly below the open window, drifted a little closer. He _had _to see Lettuce – it was like an obsession. She pulled him toward her like a magnet – but she was totally unconscious of the power she had over him! Pai could still not quite see the Mew. Groaning with annoyance, but partly glad of this excuse to be closer to her, Pai pushed the window further open. He slid easily through the slightly open window, swinging from the frame, then landed lightly and sat on the windowsill. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and rested his head on his arms, gazing at the sleeping Mew below him.

What could he say? She was beautiful. Her enormous, blue-green eyes, shut now, fit perfectly into her alabaster face, and her soft green hair framed her face her like a halo. She had pulled her covers up to her chin, but now, her grip on them had relaxed, and she lay curled beneath them, all her waking stress smoothed away by sleep, which only caused her to be even more adorable. Pai couldn't understand how Kish could even look at Ichigo, with this beauty to compare with.

Just then, Lettuce murmured something intelligible in her sleep and turned over, so her face was turned away from him. Pai's subconscious protested violently, and he winced at the sense of emptiness as it came flooding back. He felt the strange need to be still closer to Lettuce, and with her face turned away, he couldn't ignore it any longer. In mental turmoil, Pai slowly slid from the windowsill, lifting the duvet of Lettuce's bed and climbing in beside her.

Just then, Lettuce moved, and Pai froze. But she just shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to Pai's tense body. Pai relaxed, burying his face in Lettuce's hair. He couldn't sleep; he stayed awake, savouring every moment of being next to Lettuce, hearing her gentle breath, feeling her body so close to his...

He lost track of the time he spent there, holding her sleeping form next to him, breathing her sweet scent and being, for the first time in he didn't know how long – maybe forever – perfectly content. All he knew was that when the sun did begin to show on the horizon, it was far too soon. As the sky outside grew brighter and brighter, Pai knew he would have to leave pretty soon – to give his Lettuce some privacy to get dressed, at the very least. However, his every cell screamed reluctance. He was perfectly comfortable where he was. Why move until he absolutely had to?...

And then the alarm clock went off.

One long, steady ringing noise, it filled Pai's head, a warning signal that he should leave – and fast. Already, Lettuce was shifting beside him – a few more seconds and he would be faced with explaining to an angry mew just why he had spent the night in her bed. Pai groaned quietly, gave Lettuce one last hug, and then quick as a flash he transported through the window, and from there to downtown. And not a moment too soon...

***

Lettuce woke feeling abnormally refreshed. She had slept far better than usual – she had a feeling that she had had a nice dream, too, though she couldn't just call to mind what it had been about. She stretched, and then sat up on her bed and glanced from the window to check the weather.

It looked like it was going to be a hot day – the sun was shining, and though there was a hard breeze, the air was shimmering with a heat wave. Lettuce leant out of the window – funny, she could have sworn she'd only left it open a crack. Maybe it had blown ajar. – and felt, to her surprise, that the air was quite cool, with none of the heat that she had expected. She looked around curiously, but the air was now quite clear. Oh well. She must've imagined it.

Quickly forgetting about her puzzlement over the weather, Lettuce jumped from her bed, humming slightly as she did so. She brushed her hair into her trademark plaits, inserted her contacts carefully (she still hadn't quite got the knack, yet) and chose some clothes to wear. In the back of her mind, she thanked Zakuro – owing to the fact that they were similar in size and height, Zakuro gave Lettuce many of her designer cast-offs now. Lettuce did a twirl in the mirror, wondering again why she felt in such a good mood, and then headed down the stairs to her kitchen.

'Lookin' good, Princess,' called her Dad from the kitchen. 'Do you want a waffle?'

'Sure. Do we have any maple syrup?'

'Do you want the real stuff, or the fake?'

'fake, please,' Lettuce knew it was synthetic and loaded with sugar, but first thing in the morning fake maple syrup was a good kick-start. 'Dad, can I have _two _waffles? And some orange juice?'

'You won't be able to fit into all of that stuff Zakuro lends you at this rate!' her Mum teased, setting down the plate in front of her. Lettuce dug into her breakfast immediately; no one could beat her Dad's waffles, not even Ryou and Keiichiro.

'I'm off to the cafe now, Mum. I'll be back at around four, see you then!' Lettuce drained the last of her orange juice, then scraped her chair back from the table and stood up.

'They overwork you at that cafe,' her Mother tutted, 'most the time you come home looking half dead, though I admit that's improved these last few weeks, and in the mornings you nearly always look exhausted... only to go and work too hard again-'

'Sorry, Mum, Byee!' Lettuce called, then ran from the house, shutting the door behind her. She stood on the doorstep, staring up at the blue sky. And then... she swore that she had just seen that heat haze again! But when she looked again, the air was perfectly normal, the strong breeze balancing out the bright sun. Lettuce shook her head and blinked, confused. Maybe she needed to have her eyes re-tested. She set off for work at a fast walk, the wind making her plaits fly out around her.

Pai flew above the trees in the park, cursing himself. That was twice now! He couldn't risk being seen... not just yet, anyway. He had only just teleported in time. Why had Lettuce had to look up at exactly that moment? He couldn't blame himself for watching her, though – she had been wearing the most adorable turquoise top, teemed with a pair of denim shorts and some blue sandals. He shook his head despairingly; since when had he paid any attention to what humans wore? He didn't usually notice what Lettuce wore, either. It must have been particularly good to catch his attention like that.

Lying horizontally on an air current, Pai floated backward, lacing his fingers behind his head and staring up at the sky thoughtfully. He couldn't just continue to follow Lettuce, unseen. He would reveal himself eventually... but it shouldn't come as a total shock... he should prepare her in some way...

Pai smiled. He could think of a perfect method.

* * *

Lettuce was wiping down a table, and talking to Ichigo as she did so.

'...And it was totally weird, because then, just as I was heading out of the door, it started shimmering again! Do you think it's a problem with my contacts?' Lettuce finished, turning to Ichigo for an answer.

Ichigo didn't reply. Her eyes were glazed over and she was leaning on the table – she was in the middle of a daydream about Pai. Suddenly she realised that she was being addressed, and snapped out it. 'Wha?... oh! I shouldn't worry about it if I were you, Lettuce. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.'

Lettuce patiently ignored the five-second delay between the question and the answer, and just returned her attention to the table, wiping the last of the crumbs away. 'I suppose so. I think I will have an eye check, if they carry on,' she mused, more to herself than Ichigo. 'I hope there's nothing else wrong with my eyes...'

Just then, a man entered the cafe. Instead of sitting down at a table, though, he approached Lettuce. 'I have a delivery for Lettuce Midorikawa, is she here?' Lettuce looked up curiously. A delivery? For her?

'I'm Lettuce. I wasn't expecting a delivery today.' Lettuce was growing more and more mystified – what kind of delivery? From who? Of what?

The man smiled. 'I didn't think you would be. I'll go out and get them for you.' The man left the cafe for a few moments.

'Any guesses on what it is?' whispered Ichigo.

'No idea,' Lettuce replied. 'Do you have any-'

'Excuse me?'

The two girls turned around to discover the man had returned; but this time he was carrying a beautiful but minimalistic bouquet of red roses.

'They were ordered anonymously this morning,' the man explained. 'There's a message with them.' And with that he was gone, walking quickly from the door to deliver more flowers.

Lettuce watched him go, and then turned her eyes back to the flowers, pleased but perplexed.

'What does the message say?' Ichigo asked, her eyes wide.

Lettuce was at a loss for words. Who on Earth had sent them? And why? Maybe the message would give some clue...

Carefully, so as not to damage the flowers, lettuce reached down and detached the plain white card from the red ribbon that bound the roses. Written on it in neat, black, flowing writing, was a short message:

_Someone is watching you smile. _

Lettuce seemed to remember reading that in a fortune cookie once – but it gave her no further lead to who the flowers were from, except that they clearly weren't just sent in friendship. They really were very beautiful – who felt that way about her?

'Lettuce!' Pudding ran up to her, her gaze riveted on the flowers. 'Oooh, pretty! Who are they from?'

'I wish I knew!' Lettuce laughed shakily, but just then Pudding snatched the note and roses from her hands.

'Hey, be careful with them!' Lettuce squealed, as Pudding danced back across the room, reading the note as she did so.

'_Someone is watching you smile... _oooh, someone we know, then!'

'Or _I _know!'

'So you have a hunch of who it is? And you don't think-'

'_Shut up!'_

'What's all this about?' enquired Zakuro curiously, entering the room with Mint. 'Oh, nice use of those limited edition Chanel electric blue gladiators I gave you, Lettuce!' she congratulated, and then her gaze fell on the flowers. 'Whose are _those? _Let me see them!' Zakuro squealed in a most un-collected manner, carefully but firmly taking the flowers from Puddings grasp.

'Judging by the colour of her face, I would say they're Lettuces'!' Mint guessed, grinning.

Zakuro was reading out the card, loudly enough for the whole of the already-listening cafe to hear, '_Someone is watching you smile... _You've nabbed yourself a romantic there, Lettuce!'

'What's all this about?!' demanded Ryou. 'You two are meant to be washing plates, and you others should be waiting tables...' Ryou caught sight of the flowers, but unlike everybody else, he barely spared them a glance. 'And Lettuce, could you please put those in the back, and while you're doing that, change those shoes.'

The air was crackling with bad vibes, but Ryou paid them no attention. He turned and walked back toward the kitchen, the girls' glares piercing his back. If looks could kill, Ryou would have been very dead.

'God, what a jerk,' muttered Ichigo. 'I don't know what you see in him, Lettuce...' Suddenly, she clapped a hand to her mouth and gave an excited squeak. 'Wait, Lettuce... was it _Ryou _who sent those flowers?'

The others began to buzz excitedly, but Lettuce sighed and shook her head. 'No, I don't think so.' She could barely keep the sadness out of her voice. How she wished that she could believe those flowers were from Ryou!

***

Pai hissed and clenched his fists, unbelievably frustrated. Her initial reception of the gift had been wonderful, but then, after that blond guy had come along, she had looked so downhearted. Disappointed, he supposed, that it wasn't _Ryou _who had sent her those flowers. Pai was perplexed. How could his plan backfire like this? If there was one thing Pai didn't like, it was plans going wrong. Especially ones he really cared about.

Oh well, seeing as the first tactic hadn't worked, he would just have to devise a Plan B...

And if that didn't work...

...well, he didn't want to think about that.

***

After carefully placing her flowers in a jug of water and changing her shoes, Lettuce decided a bit of fresh air would do her good. The cafe was awfully crowded, and a little fresh air was sure to do her addled thoughts good. Hopefully she would be able to think more clearly, and be able to make some sense over this secret admirer thing. She walked out of the cafe door, deep in thought, and breathed in the cool air with relief.

***

From his vantage point atop the cafe, Pai smiled. Lettuce had played right into his hands.

Swooping down so that he was nearly touching her, Pai bent low and whispered in her ear.

'Your smile is lovely, Lettuce.'

She gave a shocked gasp and looked to the side, but Pai was too quick. Staying just long enough for her to catch a glimpse of him, Pai teleported away, chuckling under his breath. He couldn't wait to see what she would do.

***

Lettuce sprinted back into the cafe, grabbing Ichigo and Pudding as she ran.

'Lettuce, what the-' Ichigo started, but Lettuce continued to run, ignoring the curious stares the customers were giving her.

She panted into the kitchen, where Mint, Zakuro, Keiichiro and Ryou were washing and cooking, and shouted, 'Everybody needs to come with me to the main basement room, _now!'_ Sensing Lettuce's urgency, the boys dropped their work and followed her, her fellow Mews following behind in confusion.

Once they had all assembled in the underground room, Lettuce stood in front of them and steeled herself mentally.

'So, what's all this about?' Zakuro asked, hand on hip.

'I think...'

'This'd better be good, I have a cake in the oven,' Keiichiro muttered.

Lettuce cleared her throat and started again. 'I think you should all know,' She took a deep breath, 'The Cyniclons are back in town.'

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, cliffie! Please review! Plus, thanks to all my real world friends and family for inspiring me to carry on with this story even after a slight knock to the confidence =)  
Love you all!**


	4. Confrontations and Confessions

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! This is the penultimate chapter of this story, so I hope that you like it! Please read and enjoy! BTW this is probably one of the most inspired couple-wise stories I've ever done, so be prepared to enter fluffsville! I did warn you!**

**Disclaimer: Hurray, I'm rich, rich, rich, I own Tokyo Mew Mew, I have a palace made out of chocolate and a pet chipmunk, I'm a millionaire designer!... *dream bubble pops* NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I DON'T OWN TMM! IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAIIIR! *wanders off grumbling about the unfairness of life*  
**

**Chapter 4 - Confrontations**

Ichigo and Lettuce ran through the park, Ichigo about a hundred meters in front of Lettuce. They both faced straight ahead and did not speak, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Lettuce was thinking solely of the mission, remembering the fast conversation that had taken place in the cafe's basement...

'_How many? Is it the same three again?' Ryou had asked urgently, breaking the silence. _

'_I only saw Pai, but-' Lettuce had heard Ichigo give a strangled gasp, but paid it no heed, 'but there may be more that haven't revealed themselves,' she finished. _

'Revealed _himself?' Ichigo said incredulously._

'_Yeah,' Lettuce hadn't felt the need to mention that it had been Pai who had sent her those roses; she didn't really want to talk about it._

Lettuce bowed her head, her breath catching in her throat for some reason. She had been shocked - and more than a little hurt – when she found out that Pai had sent those flowers. _They were sent, not because he cared about me, _she thought furiously, _but as a taunt. _She would have expected more from Pai. But no. She supposed he was just a taunting enemy, like the others had been, playing with his prey before striking. Hadn't Kish done the same to Ichigo?

_But in the end, _she recalled, _Kish really did love Ichigo – enough to die for her..._

NO. She was stopping that train of thought. Pai was different from Kish – he was cold and calculating, and just happened to be clever enough to use someone else's idea. She didn't care anymore that it was him than she would be if it were someone else – she was just upset that no one cared about her in that way. Wasn't she?

Ichigo, on the other hand, was far from upset. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, and she rehearsed what she would say to Pai in her head – if they found him, that is. She hoped that he would take her seriously, and then – if he accepted her – they could take it from there. But supposing he didn't? Supposing that he - like at the start she had done – thought that an alien and a human could never be together? Or if he just didn't like her? Ichigo cringed at the thought. She hoped that wouldn't be the case. She wasn't used to rejection.

She would just have to wait and see.

***

Pai lay stretched out along a branch, thinking. Not about anything in particular – life, Lettuce, love, what happened after death, Lettuce again – but what he was thinking was absorbing enough for him not to hear the cat Mew approaching. The first thing he noticed was a burst of bright light as she transformed, adding to the early afternoon sunshine around them.

'Pai! I thought that you had left this planet!' She let a little enquiry into her tone – after all, she was allowed to be curious as to why he was here.

He turned his head sharply to the side, and then scrambled into a sitting position on the tree branch, angry that he had been caught off guard like that.

'I did,' he said expressionlessly, 'but then I came back. Problem?'

Ichigo bridled at his arrogant tone, but managed to keep her temper. 'Actually, yes. Last time you were here, you and your friends nearly destroyed the city! Speaking of which, are they with you?'

Pai sighed. He had feared that he would have to answer these questions. 'No,' he answered carefully, watching for her reaction, 'I came alone.'

To his surprise, instead of disbelief, he saw surprise and perhaps even... _hope?... _on her face. Now that, he hadn't expected.

'W- why?' she stuttered, clearly taken aback at this news. Pai wondered what to say. Tell an elaborate lie, and then get caught lying? Ignore her, and provoke disbelief and attack? Or...

...Maybe, for once, it would be easier to tell the truth.

'Ichigo,' he said urgently, leaning forward in confidentiality, 'Please do not repeat this. I came back to Earth because...'

'So!' A loud voice rang out from behind them, and Lettuce entered the clearing, transforming as she did so. 'Clearly we didn't kick your alien butts hard enough last time, so you've come back for another go! And you owe me an explanation, Pai. What the heck did you mean by it, sending-'

'Lettuce!' Pai gasped, nearly dropping to the ground in shock. 'Uh, I apologize for, er, that... well... surprise I gave you, I honestly come in peace,' Lettuce snorted, and he winced as he realised what a cliché line he had just come out with, 'and I'm alone! No parasites, no backup, nothing!' he stopped and stood silent, waiting for her reply. Lettuce huffed and deliberated for a moment, mulling the information Pai had just given her in her mind. Hmm... was he telling the truth, or was it just a pack of lies to put them off the scent?

'Humph. I'm not convinced. I'll go and fetch the other Mews, and see what they think.' Lettuce turned and ran back toward the cafe, quickly disappearing into the trees.

Ichigo stared after her, annoyed. Pai had just been about to say something important about his feelings, she was sure of it! She leant back toward him. 'Quickly, tell me whatever it is before they get back.'

Pai looked uncomfortable, and Ichigo's impatience grew. In a few seconds, all the Mews would be back, and then it would be too late! After a few more seconds silence, Ichigo couldn't bear it any longer. She had to make the first move. 'Pai, I – I lo-'

And then suddenly, he spoke. 'Do you think Lettuce likes me?' he asked in a rush, looking away.

Ichigo felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She stared at Pai, totally and completely wrong-footed. 'Wha... what?' she managed weakly.

And then, Pai looked down and _blushed. _Ichigo gasped – she had never thought she would see the day when Pai actually turned red in the face!

'It's... it's what I came back to earth for,' he said quickly, the words tumbling out as fast as he could say them, 'I came back last night, and watched her sleep, and followed her to work, and... sent her those flowers... and then showed myself.' He bowed his head, unable to believe he had told Ichigo all this. 'But I realise now, after her reaction, that it was the most stupid thing I could've done,' he said miserably, sighing. 'I have only succeeded in making her hate me.'

Ichigo swayed on the spot as the information sunk in. Of course, now, looking back on it, it all made sense. The shimmers that lettuce said she had seen – that must have been Pai transporting when she looked up; the way that Pai had begun to babble the moment Lettuce appeared; and the roses – _someone is watching you smile... _could it have been more obvious?

And yet, even though her dreams were crashing around her feet, Ichigo didn't feel so awful. Because, though Pai didn't love her, she knew that she could make him happy – and Lettuce too. Lettuce _did _have feelings for Pai, Ichigo was sure – no, she _knew. _She wasn't positive on how she knew, or even if she could get Lettuce to admit to them, but she knew they were there all the same. It was just a gut feeling.

So Ichigo swallowed, clenched her fists and looked up at Pai. She felt incredibly noble – even though she was being rejected, she was helping the man she had loved to win the heart of the girl of his dreams, who was also one of her best friends. It was like something out of a story.

'Pai... Lettuce doesn't hate you,' Ichigo said in a low voice. Pai's lifted his head slowly, the first glimmers of hope beginning to show in his eyes – hope that just might kill him if it was dashed.

'What makes you say that?' he asked quietly.

'I just know,' Ichigo replied, and before he could protest, she carried on speaking, 'I don't know exactly what you did to make her so mad, but whatever it was, you've hurt her. You need to talk to her, tell her how you feel. Don't hide anything; lettuce is kind and honest, and she'll tell the truth if you do. Don't ask me how to convince her – that's your problem. Just wait here, and I'll bring her to you.'

'Ichigo...' Pai whispered. He floated down from the tree and hugged her hard, his whole demeanour full of gratefulness. 'Thank you so much.'

Ichigo smiled into his chest, and realised something. This was the only kind of hug that we wanted from Pai – one of comradeship. Anything else, she thought, just wouldn't be right – her feelings, over the last few days, had been no more than a rebounding crush on an attractive man – wait, make that alien. She didn't really belong in his arms – that was Lettuce's place. And she was happy that it was like that.

Speaking of Lettuce, she barely had any time! The Mews were probably already coming back from the cafe in full force, prepared to battle chimeras and blast Pai right out of the atmosphere. She had better go stop them, and fast!

'Wait here, I'll bring Lettuce to you!' she called over her shoulder, weaving quickly through the trees toward the cafe.

***

For the first time in a month, the Mews were out in Force, moving amongst the trees silently, a united force against the aliens. They were silent, focussed and determined to succeed. That is, until-

'Ow!'

'Sorry!'

'Oof!'

'Who the-'

'ICHIGO?!'

Ichigo sprung to her feet, dusting her palms off as she stared down at the pile of exclaiming Mews. 'Sorry about that, but you need to know that Pai is innocent!'

Zakuro stared up at her balefully, examining a cut on her leg. 'if that leaves a mark, you're dead meat,' she grumbled.

'What proof do you have that Pai is innocent?' Lettuce said slowly, carefully concealing her hopefulness. After all, what did she care?

'Proof enough, Lettuce,' Ichigo smiled mysteriously. 'Lettuce, I think that if you go to the clearing, Pai will be able to explain his intentions satisfactorily enough.'

'Let's all go!' Pudding squealed, beginning to race forward. But Mint, who up until that moment had been standing quietly, reached forward and pulled her back.

'No, Pudding. Lettuce has to go on her own,' she said firmly, sharing a significant look with Ichigo.

Pudding struggled and protested loudly. 'But why-'

'I'll explain it later,' Mint promised. 'But for now, we'd better go back to the cafe and let Pai – ah, _explain – _to Lettuce on his own,' she finished, smirking.

Lettuce stood there, gradually getting more and more impatient. 'Will someone kindly explain to me what is going on?!' she fumed, growing red in the face.

Ichigo smiled kindly at her and spoke seriously. 'Pai is innocent, and if you go to him, he will prove it. Trust me on this one, Lettuce, he really-' she stopped short; her throat caught when she thought of the love in Pai's eyes when he spoke of Lettuce. It was hard, having to let go like this. But she _would _do it. She had to.

'-really means no harm,' she managed to finish, and then, with an encouraging nod to Lettuce, she started back toward the cafe, turning away from the others as fast as she could, so they couldn't see the single tear that was running down her cheek.

***

Lettuce turned to the others, her mind a haze of confusion and annoyance. But as she looked toward the others, she saw no opposition to Ichigo's argument, and nods of encouragement from Mint and Zakuro.

'Fine,' she sighed, 'I'm going in.' After all, if Mew Ichigo trusted Pai, she had no reason not to – Ichigo had never given Lettuce cause to doubt her judgment in the past.

'Good for you!' Mint said happily, and Lettuce glanced at her curiously. Was she in on it too? 'We'll meet you back at the cafe... whenever.'

'This shouldn't take long,' Lettuce said. However to her confusion, Zakuro and Mint just smiled and shook their heads.

'Whenever,' Mint repeated, and then they turned and began to walk back to the cafe, talking and laughing, leaving Lettuce alone among the trees.

She was just about to head back toward the clearing, when she heard a rustle behind her. She whirled around to see Pai transporting, leaning against a tree trunk several feet up from the base as though it was the most natural thing on the world. 'You're finally on your own,' he said quietly. 'I thought you were never going to let those others leave.'

Lettuce clenched her fists. 'Are you trying to imply that I'm a coward?' she said angrily.

'Of course not!' Pai defended. 'I'm just relieved that you're on your own now,' Lettuce was puzzled – what was with this mania of having her on her own?

'Are you trying to pick us off one by one?' she ventured. 'Have you infused Ichigo with some kind of mind control chip, so she can get us alone for you to kill?'

For one second, hurt flashed in Pai's eyes. Would Lettuce never trust him? Had he completely blown it?

'I'm sorry!' Lettuce apologized quickly, seeing the pain in his eyes. She didn't want to make him unhappy; that was the last thing she wanted. _Wait – where did _that _come from?! Since when did I care this much about Pai's feelings? _'It's just that... I can't think of any other alternative. I'm trying to guess your game – but... I'm out of guesses.' Lettuce laughed in spite of herself – she couldn't believe she still thought of this as a game.

Pai laughed too – but his laugh was quiet, and thoughtful. 'You really have no idea, do you?' he said softly. Then he moved from the tree branch and came to float in front of her, looking down into her face. 'I'll give you three reasons,' he began, 'as to why you can trust that I'm not an enemy. One: I don't have Kish and Tart with me; or any other Parasites. Two: I don't have my fan, and though you are in your Mew form, I am doing nothing to defend myself. And Three: There is another reason as to why I am here.' He finished.

Lettuce gulped. 'A- and... what is the that reason?' she stuttered, unconsciously distracted by Pai's stormy grey eyes. _Why can't I stop staring at him?'_

Pai smiled gently. 'A reason that I already told Ichigo; and now that I have told her, she trusts me. But I wouldn't really care if nobody believed that I felt this way – except for you, Lettuce.' He gazed into her eyes so intently that she began to feel uncomfortable. 'You're the only one who matters now.'

Lettuce was mesmerised. Was this it? That feeling she had read about, heard expressed so many times? She had to know. 'Do you... do you mean...'

'I love you, Lettuce,' Pai said quietly, reaching forward and pushing her hair back from her face. 'I have loved you since I first left your planet, and I came back only because of my love. I have never... felt anything else like this... and please accept it Lettuce, or I don't know what I'll – I...' Pai stopped, staring down at Lettuce with even more intensity than before.

Lettuce could barely take it in. 'You mean... those flowers you sent... they weren't just a taunt?' she whispered. 'You really meant it?'

'Yes.' Pai didn't say any more – he didn't need to. He just stood there and waited.

And then, with no warning whatsoever, Lettuce began to cry. She berated herself inwardly – _Lettuce! A man has just told you he loves you and you CRY?! – _But it made no difference. She just leant on Pai's chest and sobbed, letting all her confused, mixed up feelings out – her unreturned love for Ryou, her sadness at the rejection he had given her, her hurt and anger when she had thought the flowers to only be a taunt, and her shock when she had found out that they weren't. The flood-gates opened, and all there was to do was to sit and wait.

But eventually, Lettuce's sobs began to subside, and her shaking body gradually began to calm. She relaxed, and she began breathe steadily again, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breath. Pai stroked her hair, and she sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, as she had done to Ryou just a day ago.

'How are you feeling?' he asked gently, love filling his voice.

''Mtired,' Lettuce mumbled sleepily. She yawned, then lifted her head and gazed up at Pai, her eyes half-closed and rimmed with red. _And yet_, Pai thought, _she still looks stunning. _And somehow, her face did look more relaxed and calm, all the worry and pain smoothed away – pain he hadn't even realised was there before, until it was gone.

'I'll take you up to the cafe,' Pai said, lifting Lettuce up into his arms. He bent down his head and kissed her forehead tenderly, hoping that she would take it in the right way. Lettuce just closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around Pai's neck and lying her head on his chest.

Holding Lettuce tightly, Pai kicked off from the ground and flew carefully through the darkening park toward cafe Mew Mew, gliding gracefully in through the window. The others looked up from their jobs in shock, taking in the peculiar sight.

'What the heck have you done to her!' Ryou shouted angrily, running forward. Pai started toward him angrily, but before either of them could hurt the other, Lettuce opened her eyes and glared toward Ryou blearily.

'Leave Pai-chan 'lone, Ryou,' she mumbled. ''Snot bad. He said...' just then, Lettuce looked up and realised that she was, in fact, being carried by Pai, and blushed cherry red.

'Oh! Uh...' Lettuce wriggled, and Pai put her down, keeping one arm around her shoulders so she didn't fall over. 'I can walk OK, Pai, you don't have to carry-' just then, Lettuce swayed precariously, and Pai had to catch her quickly before she fell flat on her face.

'All the same, I will,' Pai said, smiling gently and picking her up again. 'She's a little tired – she had an emotional breakdown,' he explained to the other Mews, who were still staring at him in astonishment. 'Is there a bed here where she could sleep?'

'Now wait just a minute-' Ryou started angrily, but Keiichiro put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quelling look. 'Up those stairs, first door on the left,' he instructed Pai warmly, and then turned away to continue his table-clearing, indicating the scene was over.

Once Pai was out of sight up the stairs, Ryou turned to Keiichiro. 'What the heck was _that _all about?' he asked, totally confusedly. His colleagues all smiled and shook their heads, wondering just how Ryou could be so emotionally obtuse.

'It seems,' Keiichiro commented, 'That there are more relationships between us and the aliens than would meet the eye. However, in this case, I don't think it's anything to worry about.' And then, for some reason, he directed a very piercing stare in Ichigo's direction, where she was mopping tables uncharacteristically quietly. Ryou stared at him in puzzlement for a minute, and then shrugged and moved away. Keiichiro also moved – toward Ichigo.

'Everything alright, Mew Ichigo?' he said quietly, leaning forward conspiratorially.

Ichigo looked up, and though a very careful observer might have said her eyes looked slightly red, her face was calm and untroubled. 'Yes, I'm fine now, Keiichiro,' she said quietly. And then, with a glance toward Ryou's back, she smiled. 'You don't have to worry; I'm just fine.' So Keiichiro, heartened and reassured, left her table and began to stack some plates.

***

Upstairs in the bedroom, Pai gently laid Lettuce down and carefully tucked her in. 'You can go to sleep now, Lettuce-chan,' he murmured, kissing her forehead. However, Lettuce was practically asleep already, her eyes closed, her breathing steady. She turned over onto her side and curled up, her hand relaxed and dangling from the bed. Pai sat down in the chair by her bedside, staring down at her in love – and this time, knowing he was allowed to. And sure enough, a second later, the ultimate assurance came.

'Pai-chan... love you,' Lettuce murmured in her sleep, smiling gently. And with those words, Pai's happiness was complete. He leaned forward in his chair and took Lettuce's hand, holding it gently.

'Love you too, Lettuce,' he whispered, 'Love you too.'

**A/N: There is another chapter, folks, but the real story is pretty much over! More plotless fluff to come, I hope that you enjoyed this story – wow, I'm making it sound like it's over already, though it isn't! Thank you for reading, and as you know, feedback is appreciated! Thanks! XD**


	5. Together At Last!

**A/N: Hey there! This is the last official chapter, but I may do an epilogue or something as well. I hope you've enjoyed it, and thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

**ElectricDementer: You are very encouraging and confirmed my feeling that Ichigo and Pai shouldn't be together... I just don't think it could've worked. Thanks!  
Midnight Tornado: Glad I won you over in the end, as you had doubts at the beginning. Your reviews were useful and made me happy! ^_^  
mewlettuceandpai: You added me to your faves! Hurrah! Thanks for reviewing XD  
greenriverlettuce: Ryou IS a bit of a jerk, and Ichigo... well she's in love, isn't she?  
A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit: Thanks for reviewing, Charlie! And you are just as good as the others, stop being hard on yourself!  
Saba's Reflection: My first reviewer, and the advice you gave me was very useful! =)**

**Sooo, here it is! Sorry, this is sooooooo similar to the scene in Twilight that it isn't true. I just couldn't help it!  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Together at Last!**

As Lettuce slowly woke up, she smiled and sighed. She had had the most lovely dream. Pai was in it, and he had said he loved her... who cared about Ryou anymore? Pity that Pai was somewhere in space, and it was only a dream. _Just a dream, _Lettuce thought sadly.

But as she gradually became more aware of her surroundings, and with a start she realised that she was in her Mew form. How curious, she had turned into a Mew in her dream... and come to think of it, this wasn't her bed, either... _WAIT JUST A SECOND!_

Lettuce snapped upright and whipped her head to the side – and there at her bedside, smiling fondly at her, was Pai! Lettuce flushed a bright red, and pinched herself, hard. This was no dream!

'I thought you were never going to wake up,' he teased her gently. Lettuce was speechless, staring at the alien in total shock. He seemed to have undergone some kind of drastic transformation – his face, previously cold and hard, was now warm and full of expression. Though he looked more tired than Lettuce had ever seen him, he also looked far happier. In fact... had she ever seen him happy at all before?

'So... this isn't a dream?' Lettuce managed. Pai laughed.

'Do want me to pinch you?' he teased. 'Of course it isn't a dream.'

'If you say so,' Lettuce said uncertainly. 'Pai, are you alright? You look so... tired.'

Pai shook his head. 'I've never been better. How do _you _feel?' He asked, concern colouring his voice. 'Last night, you cried for about half-an-hour, and then fell straight to sleep. Did you know-'

'Oh, great!' Lettuce exclaimed, already knowing what he was going to tell her – she had talked in her sleep ever since she was a kid, and it never ceased to embarrass her. 'What did I say?'

Pai smiled and closed his eyes. 'You said... that you loved me.'

'Hhhhnuurk! Nyah!' Lettuce clapped her hands over her mouth, and Pai laughed again. _That's twice he's laughed in five minutes, _Lettuce thought in a daze.

'I don't mind,' he assured her, 'I don't mind _at all, _in fact. It's quite endearing.'

Lettuce looked up, toward him in surprise. 'Are you serious?' she asked incredulously. 'The Pai I know would _never _have said something like that.'

'I am totally serious. And besides, the Pai you knew has gone,' he told her determinedly.

'Come off it!' Lettuce retorted. 'As lovely as this is, you should really stop kidding me now, before I get too convinced you mean it.' Pai raised an eyebrow, and Lettuce blushed, realising what she had just said.

'So you _like _the way I'm acting now!' he stated triumphantly.

'Of course I do!' Lettuce blurted, and then blushed even deeper. 'Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter if I humiliate myself. You don't really mean what you're saying,' she thought out loud.

Pai frowned. 'What lengths do I have to go to, to persuade you that I am speaking in total seriousness?' he asked in frustration.

'Hmmm... oh, I don't know,' Lettuce said, sighing. 'Just stay this way for long enough, I guess.'

Pai leant forward. 'I was planning on doing that anyway,' he said. 'But... I can think of another way to convince you...' He grinned, and then moved forward, grabbed Lettuce and kissed her.

_Nyah! This is either a pretty elaborate game, or..._ and then Lettuce lost all power of coherent thought. She didn't really miss it, though. This was plenty good enough for her. She could feel Pai's hands supporting her back, and his surprisingly warm mouth on hers. Kissing an alien was really no different from kissing a human – in fact, considering the alien in question, it was preferable.

All too soon, Pai pulled away, and Lettuce sunk breathlessly back onto her pillows.

'So... do you believe I'm serious now? Or do you still think this is some elaborate practical joke, or a figment of your imagination?' Pai asked, his eyes burning with intensity.

It took a few seconds for Lettuce's dazzled mind to process the words, but in the end she got there. 'If this _is_ a dream...' Pai opened his mouth to protest, but she wasn't finished. 'I _never,' _she put emphasis on the word, 'want to wake up.'

Pai smiled happily, and leant back down to kiss her again.

They were still at it when Ichigo burst into the room, dragging Ryou along by the hand. For a second, they stood there in surprise, but then Ichigo turned to Ryou and said loudly, 'Aaah, young love is a wonderful thing, isn't it, Ryou?'

The two broke apart immediately and turned to see Ichigo and Ryou standing there, laughing. Lettuce looked as though she were about to faint with redness, and she transformed back from her Mew form immediately.

'Er... hi, guys,' Lettuce started awkwardly. Looking around for something to say, her gaze fell on the window, which bright sunlight was pouring through. 'Um... what time is it?'

'Eleven o'clock,' Ryou informed her, smiling. 'It's Monday.'

'Nyyyahh!' Lettuce squeaked, clapping her hand to her mouth. 'What about school?'

'We refused to go until you woke up,' Ichigo grinned. 'Ryou and I thought we heard voices, so we came up to investigate. How long have you been awake?'

'Umm...' Lettuce had completely lost track of time. It might have been hours for all she knew.

'She woke up about fifteen minutes ago,' Pai said quietly from behind her, squeezing her hand. Lettuce turned over to look at him, and he smiled.

'Uh, thanks,' Ryou said. Lettuce could tell that he was still not quite at ease with Pai being there, but was trying hard not to show it.

'You had better change,' Ichigo informed her. 'Pudding dropped by your house last night and picked some stuff up.'

'Thanks,' Lettuce said gratefully, and then turned to Pai. 'You. Out.' Her voice took on an uncharacteristic firmness.

Pai turned and followed Ichigo and Ryou out with mock-reluctance. 'We'll watch him and make sure he doesn't transport!' Ichigo called, laughing, and then the door shut.

Lettuce got dressed quickly, pulling on the clothes with manic speed. She wanted to look her best today, for Pai. She hastily brushed back her hair into one long plait down her back – _two plaits take twice the time, and I want to be with Pai again as soon as possible!_

Lettuce checked herself carefully in the mirror, and then ran down the stairs toward the cafe. But in her haste, she tripped on a step, and toppled headlong down the stairs. _Is this the end? _She thought wildly, as the staircase came rushing up to meet her...

... but then, strong hands were around her waist, pulling her upright and setting her down firmly on the ground.

'Nani?' Lettuce gasped. She had truly thought she was a goner!

'It seems that if I leave you for one moment you get yourself into trouble, Retasu-chan,' Pai observed lightly, but from his tone Lettuce could tell he had truly been worried.

'A- arigato,' Lettuce stammered, pulling away and standing by herself, but as soon as she did so he wrapped his arm back around her waist and smiled.

'Anytime.' They were about to proceed down the corridor, when Pudding puffed around the corner.

'Lettuce, how long do you take to get dress-' Pudding stopped short when she saw Pai, pulling up in her tracks with astonishing speed. 'You and Pai are together as well? That is _so kawaii! _How? When? Is Taru-Taru here too? And-'

Lettuce placed a hand firmly over Pudding's mouth. 'We'll tell you later, but just now we were hoping to actually get to the others without the third degree of questioning!'

'Okay!' Pudding squealed happily, and then shot off down the corridor in front of them, loudly singing, 'Pai and Lettuce are together! Together! Together!'

'Is she always like this?' asked Pai wonderingly as they followed her. 'And I thought Taruto was a handful!'

'Yep, pretty much.' Lettuce said; but then, she thought of something. 'Pai... do you have any idea what she meant by _as well_?'

Pai cleared his throat. 'Well... from what Akasaka-san told me, it seems as though yesterday evening after you fell asleep, Ichigo told Ryou that she loved him. And now, they are couple, just like us.' He glanced sideways to check Lettuce's reaction, half-afraid of what he might see. _Supposing she still loves Shirogane more than me, but is too kind to say? _

But Lettuce just smiled. 'It was about time that they admitted their feelings for one another... Pai-chan?'

'Mm?'

'It's odd, if somebody had told me that yesterday, I would have hidden my sad feelings well,' she mused. 'But today...' Lettuce leant her head on Pai's shoulder as they walked, 'I don't have any sad feelings to hide.'

Pai smiled.

***

The next moment, they entered the main dining room. 'Be prepared...' Lettuce warned, as they came in.

'For what and why do I need to be-'

But before he could finish his question, chaos descended on them.

'See! I told you they were together, Mint-Oneechan!'

'How long? Since yesterday? What do you think, Oneesama?'

'It's pretty cool. Congratulations, Lettuce.'

'Alien Alert! Alien Alert!'

'Don't worry, Masha, this alien's allowed to be here!'

'Shirogame-san, could you make that robot be quiet, please?'

'People!' Pai said loudly, but nobody paid the slightest attention, continuing to blare questions. Pai folded his arms and sighed, then jerked his head as inspiration struck him.

'Sorry about this Lettuce,' he muttered, and then leaned down, lifted her feet from the ground and began to kiss her hard.

_I feel like fireworks are going off in my head... _Lettuce thought dizzily, and then let her brain dissolve.

After about three seconds, the rest of the group began to notice that Pai and Lettuce were kissing, and one by one stopped talking and stood silently. In the end, just Pudding was left, squealing, 'And will I get to see Taru-Taru again? And will Kish also be-' but then, realising the situation, she stopped abruptly.

That done, Pai took his mouth off Lettuce's and straightened up. 'Thank you. Now, one question at a time, please?' The rest of the group shuffled awkwardly, and Lettuce once again turned bright red.

Naturally, Pudding was the first one to speak. 'What about Kish and Taruto? Are we going to be seeing them as well?'

Pai nodded. 'I will need to meet them, to inform them of what has been happening. I plan to contact them at some point today, and if it is convenient for them, they will probably transport here to Earth.' Ryou opened his mouth as though he was going to object to the aliens coming back, but Ichigo silenced him with a look.

Then Mint thought of something. 'Yes... but how will we contact them?'

Pai thought for a moment, and then smiled. 'Have you still got access to email, Pudding?'

Pudding's face lit up. 'I sure have! Come on, let's go down to the basement now!' And then, grabbing Pai by the hand, she proceeded to drag him to the computer room, the rest of the group trailing behind in bemusement.

'So... I bet you didn't expect that,' Zakuro murmured to Lettuce, who was still faintly pink from the kiss. 'Was he the one who sent you the roses, too?'

'Yes, he sent me the roses,' she replied, resolutely facing forward, 'and no, I wasn't expecting it.'

'Though looking back, it seems obvious,' Zakuro reflected.

'Yes. I can't think why we didn't notice from the start,' agreed Lettuce.

***

'Here, Pai-chan! You can email Taru-Taru directly, and tell him and Kisshu everything that's been happening!' Pudding said happily, pulling Pai down into the chair.

'Thank you, Pudding,' Pai said cordially, scanning the keyboard for a second and then beginning to type. 'So... what shall I say to them?' he mused, more to himself than to anyone in particular. After a few minutes of thinking and typing, he finished his message. 'What do you think?' he moved out of the way so that the group could survey his work.

_To Kisshu and Taruto,  
This is Pai, contacting you from Earth. During the last few days, I have been sorting something out I should have done a long time ago; I will go into more detail later. Now that it is accomplished, I would very much like it if both of you would join me on Earth for a while. Tart, I know that Pudding in particular is eager for you to come. I hope to see you soon,  
Pai._

'Well, it says everything that needs to be said, but...' Mint said doubtfully.

'Excellent.' Pai pressed 'send' and stood up.

'Taru-taru is coming to Earth na no da!' Pudding exclaimed joyfully. 'And Kisshu too!'

'Looks like you're gonna have some competition, Ryou,' Keiichiro muttered. Ryou's eyes narrowed.

Oblivious, Ichigo finished reading the email and straightened up. 'I think it will do,' Ichigo commented, 'but Pai, why didn't you just tell them already? Are you embarrassed?'

'No!' Pai looked offended. 'I just think that a written email isn't a very good way to explain such important news. And... to be honest, I think that Kish and Tart are going to be quite annoyed enough about this as it is, without me just springing it on them in an email.'

'Springing _what, _exactly?' A voice came from behind them. All of them whirled around, to see Kish and Tart standing behind them, looking curious. Just then, Tart caught sight of Pudding, and seemed to steel himself. He took a deep breath.

'Er... hi, Puddi-'

'TARU-TARU!' shrieked Pudding, and flung herself on him. 'You already got the message and have come to see us!' Tart awkwardly patted her on the back, and gently pushed her off him. Grabbing Tart by the hand, Pudding swung around to face Kish.

'How did you get here so fast, Kisshu-chan?' She asked curiously.

'Uh, Tart just happened to be checking his emails, and as soon as we read the message, we teleported straight here. Tart insisted...' Kish trailed off, surveying the room and the people in it. 'Wow, nothing's changed, has it, since last time we were here?'

'Nothing except your intent,' Ichigo said cheerily. Hearing her voice, Kisshu turned around very fast, but after staring at her for a moment, he relaxed.

'Hey there, kittykat,' He returned casually. 'What's up?' His face hard, Ryou surreptitiously reached down and took her hand. However, Kish was no longer paying them any attention. He swung around to face Pai, his hands on his hips. 'But cut to the chase. What are we going to mad at exactly?'

'What have you done with the ship?' Pai asked, ignoring the question. A flicker of annoyance crossed Kish's face, but he hid it quickly.

'We left it in orbit,' he said restrainedly. 'But you keep avoiding my question. _What _do you need to tell us, that's so important?'

Lettuce squeezed Pai's hand. 'We may as well just tell them already,' she whispered. 'Why are you so shy?'

'They might... say something hurtful...' Pai breathed.

However, Lettuce wasn't listening anymore. 'What Pai wanted to say was...' she took a deep breath, 'we're together.'

For a few moments, there was silence. Tart looked as if he had been hit over the head with something hard, while Kish just stood there, staring hard at the couple. But then, just as Pai was about to ask them what they thought, Kish began to laugh.

He laughed and laughed, tears running down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, oblivious to the surprised stares of the others, and continued to laugh. And then after a few seconds, Tart started laughing as well.

Pai and down at Lettuce and shrugged bemusedly. Lettuce just smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

***

A few minutes later, Kish wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. 'I should have seen this coming,' he grinned. 'I mean, what with you sulking around, and then coming back to Earth the second Tart told you about that email... you even saved her with your fan thing, and then died because of it! _How _didn't I guess?'

Tart shrugged. 'I guessed you might have gone back to Earth to see a Mew, but I thought it would be the purple one – sorry, Zakuro. I mean, you two have a lot in common-'

'_What?!' _Pai and Zakuro yelled at the same time, and then both half-smiled sheepishly – and then clenched their fists as they realised they had proven Tart's point perfectly.

'See what I mean? But I guess... opposites attract and all that... I mean, could you be _any _more different to Lettuce than you are, Pai?'

Lettuce blushed bright red as everyone's attention focussed on her and Pai. She winced as she felt her porpoise ribbons appear, and decided that it would probably be best if a crack opened up in ground at about that moment. 'Uh... I suppose...'

But then, to her gratefulness, Keiichiro came to her rescue. Clearing his throat loudly, he called out to the room, 'Who wants chocolate cake? Because I just finished some about half an hour ago, and it's going begging!' Everybody nodded and turned eagerly toward the kitchens, and Lettuce mouthed a silent 'thank you' toward Keiichiro.

Once the cake had been devoured, everybody sat around, talking and catching up on news. Chatter, laughter and the clinking of cutlery filled the air, and nearly everyone was having a good time.

_Nearly _everyone... casting her gaze around the room, Lettuce noticed Kish, floating in the corner of the room, his face an expressionless mask. Concerned, Lettuce crossed the kitchen and leant against the wall next to him. Kish barely glanced at her, and then resumed his study of the floor.

'Kisshu-san?'

Kish looked up wearily. 'Yes?' he turned to face her, but his eyes gazed over her shoulder.

Lettuce turned around, and saw that behind her, Ichigo and Ryou were laughing with Pudding, Ryou's arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Lettuce sighed. 'You still love her, Kish.'

Kish closed his eyes, and his whole body seemed to slump. 'I... always thought... that after Aoyama, she loved me the best. I always thought I was next in line.'

Lettuce shook her head. 'It's not like that, Kish, I'm sorry. Love just doesn't work that way.'

Kish's eyes looked haunted. 'After all I did for her? After I sacrificed my life, after the many, many times I showed her how I felt... I tried to make her feel it too... and then, the moment she breaks up with Aoyama, she chooses _Shirogane_? What did he ever do to deserve her?' Kish's fists were clenched, and he shook with suppressed anger.

'Kisshu! For weeks, _months, _I waited for Ryou. I waited for him to so much as look at me, look away from Ichigo. I was always there, but in the end, I had to accept he didn't feel for me in that way. Believe me, Kish, _I've been there! _And I know how hard this is for you.'

Kish looked up at her. 'So... what do you suggest I do?' he asked.

'Wait,' Lettuce said simply. 'Be sure of your feelings, and then wait. Eventually, whether it is Ichigo or someone else, you will find your true love. Because Kish – I have seen first-hand your love for Ichigo, and someone that devoted cannot stay single for long.'

'But... I cannot just watch them, together. I did that for too long already,' Kish said, his voice breaking.

'Kish, both you and Ryou love Ichigo-san. Only time will tell who you or she will end up with, and believe me, it may be who we least expect. I know that somewhere in her heart, she does love you. So just hold on in there, Kisshu-san, and someone will come for you eventually.'

Kish looked up, a faint trace of hope in his eyes. 'What makes you so sure?' he asked.

Lettuce laughed. 'Look at me and Pai. Who would've expected that?'

Kisshu half-smiled. 'Thank you Lettuce-chan... sister,' he whispered.

***

After the first chocolate cake, Ryou and Keiichiro brought out more food and drinks, and it began to turn into a sort of party. Even Kish was having fun now, and Pai knew that he should be happy; but he just couldn't.

Because something was troubling Lettuce; Pai could tell. She kept glancing around the room, and sighing. He had to find out what was wrong, and if he could, put it right.

'Lettuce?' she turned around, and he smiled. 'come with me,' he whispered, and led them out of the room and into the quiet corridor.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Pai looked deep into Lettuce's eyes. 'Lettuce-chan... is something wrong?'

She sighed. 'You know me too well.'

'Can you tell me what it is?' he asked, gazing down at her.

For a minute, she looked away, but then, she turned to him, and started to speak. 'Pai, I want to ask you a question,' Lettuce said quietly.

Pai glanced at her curiously. 'What do you want to know?'

Lettuce looked away, and then said softly, 'Do you miss your family?'

Pai's head jerked as though he had been slapped, and he shut his eyes. Lettuce looked stricken.

'No, don't worry. I just – just wondered, because you never let anyone know your feelings, and I wanted you to know you can tell me anything, and-' Pai placed a finger on her lips, and Lettuce fell silent.

'It's all right,' he said slowly. 'It is something I don't often get asked, that's all.' He took a deep breath, and then continued. 'In my family, I was the oldest son. My mother and father were high members of society – they were very clever, and helped to create much of the equipment that allowed us to live on that awful planet. From an early age, I looked after my brother and sister while my parents worked, and though it meant that I really didn't have much of a social life of my own, I was happy just to do what they said, and take responsibility for my siblings. My parents always taught me to be obedient, and to trust them. So when they died, I was lost.'

'I'm so sorry,' Lettuce whispered. But Pai didn't seem to hear her.

'I was eighteen at the time. But though many people assumed that; considering my independent way of looking after my siblings, and the fact that I was clever and physically competent; I would be fine without my parents, nothing could have been further from the truth. I had no one to lead me. So I turned directly to Deep Blue, and followed him with the blind, dogmatic trust that you observed until a very short time ago.

'A few years later, my brother and sister left home. Now that the need to look after them was gone, Deep Blue gave me a mission that meant I had to leave the planet... the mission that led me here. The hope that I would someday be able to provide something better for my people than what they endured then drove me on... that and my need to follow Deep Blue. I didn't want anybody else to have to endure what I did – people they loved dying, just because they weren't quite able to withstand the cold. They were too young to die, and yet they did.' Pai stared down at the floor, his stormy grey eyes filled with haunting memories.

'Pai-san,' Lettuce whispered, wrapping her arms around him, 'you don't have to worry about that any more. They found a planet, and now everything will be alright for your people.'

'But the planet wasn't found in time to save my parents,' Pai said flatly, 'and we went to all the trouble, and risk, of trying to win Earth back from you humans, and in the end, it was all for nothing. And this planet is still being destroyed.' Pai clenched his fists, but after a few seconds, he relaxed. He lifted his head, and turned to look at Lettuce.

'But, the strange thing is,' Pai said softly, 'I don't wish any of it hadn't happened. Because, after all that, if we hadn't come here, I would never have met you.' Pai pushed back her hair, and laughed, half-embarrassed, half-sad.

'I expect you think I'm crazy now,' he said softly. 'Not caring that my parents died.'

Lettuce shook her head. 'That isn't what it is. All you mean is that it is curious, that after so much suffering, something good came of it. Like you told me once – it is fate, that makes these curious, sometimes awful things happen.'

'You're right,' Pai said, and Lettuce sighed in relief as he began to smile. 'It _was _fate that made me meet you, Lettuce.'

'Hmmm.' For a moment, Lettuce was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to say much, but then she thought of something. 'Pai-chan?'

'Yes?'

'One more question.' Though she knew it wasn't important, Lettuce had to know the answer to this. 'Pai... you know what Tart said back in the computer room... about us having nothing in common. Zakuro is much more like you than I am... and much prettier. So why do you like me?'

Pai turned to look at Lettuce, with incredulity in his eyes. 'The only time I looked at Zakuro – or any of the others for that matter – was when we were trying to kill each other. I just never even considered any of them as more than an obstacle for a moment. But you... you were different.

'From the beginning, I could feel your reluctance to fight, the way that you never attacked until it was totally necessary. I first thought of it merely as a weakness, a thing that would make you easier to defeat... but as time went on, and you still survived, I was unsure. The way you tried to talk to us, empathise with us, again and again; it touched my heart, and when the opportunity came, I just couldn't let you die. Lettuce, you are unlike anyone – human or cyniclon – I have ever encountered before. You only see the best in everyone, and you could forgive me, whatever I did. I don't think anybody could _not _love you. And I suppose it's because you bring out the best in me... the part that I thought I lost when my parents died.' Pai stopped talking, and leant back, waiting for her reaction.

'Pai-chan...' she moved forward, and wrapped her arms around his waist, 'I love you so much.'

'As I love you,' he answered quietly. Then he smiled. 'But enough serious talk. Shall we go back to the others?'

'Not just yet...' Lettuce said, and this time, it was her who began the kiss.

***

About ten minutes later, the others began to notice that Pai and Lettuce weren't there.

'Has anyone seen Lettuce?' Ryou asked, interrupting Keiichiro and Zakuro's in-depth conversation about Shakespeare.

'But I really feel that the eloquent way he describes her feelings in _Romeo and Juliet _is just-' Zakuro was saying, while Keiichiro listened earnestly.

Ryou tapped his foot impatiently. _'Keiichiro?!'_

'Hmm?...' Keiichiro wore a glazed look, and it took him a few seconds to come back down to Earth. 'Oh! Lettuce! Uh, now that you mention it, no...' he quickly turned back to Zakuro.

'Lovebirds,' Ryou muttered, moving away. Raising his voice, he yelled, 'has anyone seen Lettuce and Pai?'

Everybody stopped talking and shook their heads. 'We'd better go find them!' Pudding said, dragging Tart with her. Before anyone could suggest it might be better to leave them in peace, Pudding was steaming forward, grabbing Tart as she went. 'Come on Taru-Taru, let's go look for-' she opened the kitchen door, but then stopped short as she saw Lettuce leaning against the wall as Pai kissed her passionately.

Tart peered over her shoulder and laughed. 'I don't think we have far to look!' he yelled back to the room at large.

Just then, Lettuce noticed that they were being watched, and blushed until she was practically on fire. 'Pai-san!' she squeaked, pushing him back. He looked up, dazed, and then spotted Tart and Pudding laughing fit to burst.

'Darn,' he muttered.

'We really have to get a hold of ourselves!' Lettuce worried, pushing open the door and dragging Pai with her. 'Sorry, people, we're here!' Everybody just smirked and gave each other significant looks, and then Lettuce realised that her ribbons had appeared again. _I am out of control of myself! _She thought desperately. _What would everybody at school or at home think if they saw – _

Just then Lettuce was struck with an inspiration. Grinning wickedly, she turned to Keiichiro.

'Akasaka-san, what's the time?'

He checked his watch, and then clapped himself on the forehead. 'Nani? It's already four o'clock! _How?'_

'So school will have finished. Perfect,' Lettuce grabbed Pai by the hand, and proceeded to drag him out of the room. 'We'll be back in a while, guys, thanks for the food!'

'What are you-' Ryou started, but they were already gone. He turned to the room at large. 'What is she up to?' he wondered.

Pudding shrugged. 'I'm not sure, but knowing Lettuce-oneechan, I'm sure it can't be too bad!'

'Don't be so sure. I saw the look on her face – she was planning something, I know it!' Mint murmured to Zakuro.

***

'Uh... Lettuce? Just where are we going?' Pai asked cautiously.

'My house,' she answered, turning to smile at him. 'Actually... can you teleport us there? Just outside the front will do fine.'

'Uh, sure,' Pai said, becoming more bemused by the second. Holding Lettuce close to him, he teleported, landing securely on the front lawn.

'Wow, that was weird,' Lettuce said, momentarily distracted. But then, the smile came back to her face. 'Come on, Pai, we're nearly there.' She took him by the hand and pulled him toward the door, knocking loudly.

'Lettuce, what are you doing?' Pai hissed. 'They're going to see me...'

'That's the point!' Lettuce explained. She turned to Pai, her eyes lit up. 'I don't think that we should keep secrets about our feelings, especially not with my family. I mean, if it were you, what would you do?'

Pai smiled. 'My parents would have loved you, Lettuce-chan,' he said. 'They really would have.' He bent down and kissed her on the top of the head, and Lettuce squeezed his hand, smiling. 'I hope that I make a good impressio-'

Just then, Lettuce's mum opened the door. 'Lettuce-san!' she greeted, and then, noticing Pai, she glanced at Lettuce in confusion. 'Lettuce, who is this?' Pai shuffled awkwardly.

Lettuce stepped forward, and took a deep breath. 'Mum,' she smiled, 'I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Pai.'

**~*THE END*~**

**A/N: Whew, what a long chapter! I hope that you thought it was worth the wait! The story is officially DONE! In a week, I think! Wowzers, I've been obsessive! XD Did you like the whole Kish bit? And the stuff about Pai's family? It was fluff in abundance, wasn't it? PaixLettuce forever! :)**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE review! The magic button is right before your eyes! Press it, you know you want to!**


End file.
